Heart to Heart
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: After having a nightmare over what Setsuna said, Konoka decided that it's time for a little heart-to-heart. One-shot, please read and review!


Me: Heya readers! Sorry about the long wait for the update! Got projects, tests, and stuff gonin' on here and don't really have that much time to work on fanfiction! Anyways, here's a one-shot that I made up and hope that you all enjoy it! (Sorry for the weird title )

* * *

Heart to Heart

It's only been a week since Konoka suggested that she and her bodyguard Setsuna visit Kyoto again and have a little fun there while they're at it.

After a day of early morning training and running around in Cinema Town, Setsuna yawned as she stretched and flopped down on her futon in the room she's _sharing_ with Konoka. She giggled as she flopped down right next to Setsuna.

"What's so funny?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh nothing." Konoka grinned, "Thanks for coming with me again Set-chan."

"It's nothing Ojou-sama."

"No more Ojou-sama!" Konoka pouted, "We've been friends since we were five Set-chan! Call me Kono-chan again!"

Setsuna blushed, "But I can't! It's too improper and I don't deserve to call you by that name."

"Set-chan…" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist and laid her head on her chest, "Why can't you just call me by my name like you used to? What happened?"

Setsuna wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulders, "I'm sorry, but that I cannot explain."

"Set-chan…" deciding not to press more into that matter, Konoka pretended to fall asleep and see if Setsuna will be willing to talk to her in her sleep. Just as she thought, Setsuna began to talk to her.

"I can't call you by your name because I'm scared Kono-chan…I'm afraid that some day, we won't be friends anymore and that you'll leave me like everyone else. You're the only one in my life that I truly care about." Setsuna inhaled sharply as if she was just stabbed in the heart as she continued, "Nearly everyone that I cared about is dead. My parents, my brother, even my friend from the Shinmei-Ryu school are dead because of me."

Setsuna concentrated on breathing for a bit before she continued. "I don't want you to die too Kono-chan. You're my first friend that's accepted me for who I am and I'm very grateful for that. However…I'm afraid that I will cause you nothing but pain…I'm sorry Kono-chan, but I can't do anything but cause you pain…" Setsuna held onto Konoka a little bit tighter before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Konoka looked up slightly with teary eyes, "Set-chan…" she moved up a bit until her neck was on Setsuna' shoulders and hugged her closer, scared that she might leave her. "Set-chan…please…don't leave me again…"

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V.

_Huh? Where am I? I wandered around the darkness and couldn't see anything at all. Now I was getting really scared. Where is everyone?! I ran and ran, but I couldn't see anything. After awhile I saw a faint light. Thank God! I ran over to that light and as soon as I reached it, I saw Set-chan sitting under a tree with her beautiful wings on show._

"_Set-chan!" I said happily._

_She didn't look back at me. Curious as to why, I walked over so I could see her face._

"_Set-chan?" I tried again._

_She still didn't look back. Just as I was about to put my hand on her shoulder, she stood up. She walked a few feet away from me, then she finally turned towards me, "I'm sorry Ojou-sama…I'll do nothing but cause you pain…I'm sorry and…goodbye…"_

"_What?! Set-chan no…please no! Set-chan don't leave me!" I ran after her, but no matter how much I ran, Set-chan is going further and further away from me._

"_This has to be a nightmare! Please! Someone…get me away from here!"_

_I saw another light and walked towards it. I gasped at what I saw._

_The entire school was on fire, most of the students were on the ground, bleeding to death, Negi-kun, Asuna, and the rest of the Ala Alba were trying to fight the demon that caused all this mess. _

_I cried as I realized that the demon that the Ala Alba was fighting is Set-chan in her demon form._

"_Se…Set-chan…"_

_One of Negi's attacks struck down Setsuna and she fell with a harsh thump on the ground. "Kono-chan…I told you to let me go…I told you that I was going to cause you nothing but pain…thank you for the last few years that you gave me with everyone…I'm sorry…"_

"_No…this is another nightmare…Set-chan…Set-chan wouldn't do this…" Tear fell from my face. I closed my eyes tightly as I fell to my knees "Please wake up! Get me away from this nightmare!"_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Konoka jolted up from her bed, panting heavily and looked everywhere for her favorite person.

"Set-chan!" Konoka cried, franticly searching for Setsuna, who was nowhere to be found, "Set-chan!" Konoka scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. She looked left and right, but there was no one.

"It was a nightmare…it can't be true…" Konoka wiped fresh tears off her face as she fell to her knees, "Please Set-chan…come back…don't leave me…"

"Ojou-sama?"

Konoka looked up and saw Setsuna standing above her. Konoka cried in joy and jumped up to glomp Setsuna, "Set-chan! Set-chan!"

"What's wrong Ojou-sama?" Setsuna blushed as she awkwardly hugged back.

"You're back…" Konoka couldn't stop her tears from falling, "Don't leave me again!"

"What are you talking about? I told you that I was going to train for a bit in the morning and be back when you woke up."

Konoka stayed quiet for a bit then pulled back a bit, "Set-chan…we really need to talk…"

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Setsuna sitting next to Konoka by the riverbank.

"A lot…" Konoka pulled her legs closer to her as she rested her chin on them, "Set-chan…I had two nightmares…"

Setsuna looked at Konoka concerned, "About what?"

"You." Konoka looked at Setsuna, "The first was that you were leaving me alone, the second…you killed almost everyone in school in your demon form and…Negi-kun…he…he almost killed you…"

Setsuna was speechless. Not only she didn't know what to say, but the fact that Konoka had a dream about that worried her, "Ojou-sama, you don't need to worry about it. I won't leav-"

"Don't lie to me!" Konoka cried, "I heard what you said last night…" Konoka gripped onto her sleeves, "You're afraid of being near me because of your demon blood. I told you many times before that I never cared about that and that I would always love you for who you are."

"I…" Setsuna looked at her hands painfully, "Thank you Ojou-sama, but…knowing that one day my demon blood will soon take over…I don't want to risk endangering your life."

"I guess that I will have to do something about that now wouldn't I?" Konoka scooted closer to Setsuna. "What are you-mmph!"

Konoka kissed Setsuna and wrapped her arms around her neck. Setsuna was shocked that Konoka made such a bold move, but soon relaxed and kissed Konoka back. After awhile, they broke away, blushing slightly.

"Ow, that hurt Ojou-sama." said Setsuna.

"Eheh sorry." Konoka giggled, "But who knew that you were such a good kisser Set-chan? And what did I say about calling me Kono-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Call me Kono-chan." Konoka smiled brightly.

"Ko…Kono-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To let you know that no matter what I'll always be by your side like what you always done to me." Konoka leaned onto Setsuna, "Why did you kiss me back then?"

Setsuna blushed harder, "I uh…it was to thank you…?"

Konoka looked up at Setsuna, "Does this mean that you'll stay and stop thinking about leaving me because of your demon side?"

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna frowned, "I'll only leave when that time comes…until then…" Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's shoulders and pulled her closer, "I am at your command."

* * *

Me: And end! How's this for a one-shot?

Setsuna: Shouldn't you be doing your homework?

Me: Jou-chan! Your girlfriend's here!

Setsuna: Don't call her over!

Me: What's the big deal? You two are official now right?

Random KonoSetsu fans and Konoka: RIGHT!

Me: See, anyways…I got this idea 'cause me and my friends had a little 'heart-to-heart' (got no idea what that is for…or why I needed it…) and the conversation was kinda similar to this so I thought that I could make it into a KonoSetsu one-shot. Hope ya all like it!

Konoka: Please read and review! See you all next time!

* * *


End file.
